Who Knew
by bella-banana49
Summary: Story takes place right after Dru and the guys arrive at the main Schola. Dru and Graves pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Just to give everyone a heads up, most of the time my spelling is terrible and my grammar even worse. I want to say deal with it, but if theres anything that really bothers anyone message me and I'll try to correct it as soon as possible.

Also I don't own and of the characters from the Strange Angels series.

* * *

Chapter One

We made it to the main Schola, but we still didn't know who to trust. These last three days we all had formed a bond. It was like we were our own pack. The guys didn't care that I was part sucker. We had each others back, it was like Graves said no one gets left behind, we look out for each other.

When we first got here Graves took charge having Shanks go with Ash to make sure nothing would happen to him. While Dibs came with us, where ever the djamphir were leading us to. It was right then I realized how much Graves really cared about me. Here he was ensuring the safety of the monster that bit him because he knew it would upset me if anything happened to Ash.

I reached out for Graves' hand. Without even looking down he quickly grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. All at once I felt safer.

We continued to follow the djamphir until we reached a door where they made us wait while one of them went inside. A few seconds later he stuck his head out and waved us in.

The first thing I saw when I entered the room was the familiar face of the man who had "watched" me for three months while my dad was away hunting.

"Augie" I yelled racing over to him nearly tackling him.

He caught me in a hug "Hey Dru. I miss your omelets. "

This made me laugh and cry at the same time. Finally, someone we could trust. Someone I knew would help us find out what was really going on.

"I'm sorry about your dad sweetheart." He whispered still hugging me.

I must have let out a sob because next thing I knew I was being pulled out of Augie's embrace and into a new one. One that filled up the hole in my heart

I buried my head deeper into Graves' chest listening to his steady heartbeat. His arms tightened around me and he stroked my hair trying to calm me down.

Graves had the amazing ability of piecing me back together when I started to fall apart. He's done it countless times before, sometimes with just a smile or a touch. Right now here in his arms I could feel him holding me together. After awhile I knew I was safe, that I wouldn't break, because Graves would never let anything happen to me.

As if sensing I was whole again. Graves pulled back just enough to look into my eyes, searching for any cracks.

I looked back at him letting him see everything I was feeling right now. He must have caught some of it because he broke out into a huge smile. Still looking deep into his eyes I smiled and slowly brought my hand up to gently stroke his cheek.

Graves closed his eye and leaned into my hand still smiling.

Just then there was a cough. I quickly looked for the source and found Dibs flicking his head toward the front of the room.

Shit I had forgotten we weren't alone.

Graves and I shared one last look before he took my hand away but never letting it go. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze before turning to stand by his side.

In front of us was Augie who looked surprised but also amused. However, the plain brown haired man-boy behind the desk looked simple shocked.

Dids cleared his throat again trying to clear the tension.

"Hmm. Right. Welcome Dru. Augustine here has told me a lot about you. We also received a report from Dylan telling us about what happened at the other school. I'm sorry you've had such a tough time. From here on out though you will be receiving training that will make the future a little easier for you. You will also be assigned a team of bodyguards to further ensure your safety and you'll be happy to know that Augustine will be your mentor for the time being, any questions?"

"Um yeah your name," I replied sharply "then we'll get to how I'm not having any bodyguards."

"Sorry, where are my manner. My name is Charles and there will be no debating about your protection."

"Actually, sir there will be" Graves said stepping forward.

"And who might you be?" Charles asked almost bitterly.

"The names Graves and I will be the head of Dru's protection team. In fact I already have one in place."

At this point Graves had broken out his commanding voice and the stare to match.

"Listen here, the only way you will be part of that team is if I see you fit to be."

"Also my room is to be next to Dru's and have a door connecting to hers in case of an attack" Graves continued as if Charles had said nothing at all.

Charles was getting angry "You have no say here boy" he yelled staying up

I looked over at Augie to see him smiling at Graves. He knew who had the power here.

Graves took another step forward his eyes were almost glowing now.

"No it is you who has no say. As of right now I trust no one in this school, including you, to protect Dru except for me and my team and I will not let you get in the way."

As if to back Graves up, Dibs took a step forward staring hard at Charles. This was surprising because 99% of the time Dibs had his head down.

Graves continued stalking his way towards Charles. Dibs came up to take his place beside me. Graves was now face to face with Charles.

"Until I know who I can trust, my team and my team alone will be in charge of Dru. Later, however, I may allow a rotation to occur, but one person from my team will always be with her. Also, I will have an adjoining room to hers. Is that understood?" Graves told him more than asked.

Graves was radiating with power and Charles was under the full force of it. So much so that all he could do was nod in response to Graves.

It was Augie who broke the tension when he started clapping "He would have liked this one." He told me nodding his head toward Graves and I knew he meant my dad.

"I think so too." I replied reaching out for Graves hand once he was back by my side.

* * *

I'm hoping to updated soon, but I still don't even know whats going to happen next. If your inspired and want to throw some ideas at me that would be cool. If you hate it let me know about that too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks to all of you for reading. I wanted to give a special thanks to people who added me on their alerts and who reviewed. Once I saw that it put me in gear to type out this chapter.

I know it may seem a little dragged out now, but I'm working my way into the story so it will get better.

Once again I do not own any of the characters from Strange Angels.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Charles dismissed us pretty quickly after that.

I wanted to see Ash before we headed to our rooms, but the thought of making Graves face him again made me keep my mouth shut.

"Take us to where they're holding the Broken." Graves told the djamphir guiding us

I looked up at him thoughtfully. It's like he could read my mind sometimes.

"First ones free" he said smiling down at me.

I let out a short laugh and wrapped my arm around him in a kind of side hug. Gosh, he's warm, too warm to let go. So I didn't. Realizing I wasn't moving any time soon Graves threw his arm over my shoulder to balance us out. This felt right, like home. With Graves I didn't get the same panicky feeling I did with Christophe.

We continued to follow our guide to Ash. He led us down dark narrow stairs to what looked like a basement. At the bottom stood two djamphir playing guard. We walked quickly past the guards and through double doors, which looked to be made of steel. On the other side stood a large cage with a pacing Ash trapped inside. On the floor sat a very bored looking Shanks.

"It's about time you showed," Shanks whined climbing to his feet. "I've been watching him pace for hours now."

"Get over it. We're here now" replied Graves never taking his eyes off Ash

"How's he doing?" I asked making my way closer to the cage.

Behind me I could hear Graves growling quietly.

"He's all healed up now" answered Shanks who came to stand next to me as if he would grab me if I got too close to the cage.

Ash had stopped pacing and now just stood there staring at me.

"We have to find a way to help him" I almost pleaded looking back toward Graves

For the first time since we had been down here he tore his stare away from Ash and gave me a sad smile "We will." He said then turned around and went to go talk to one of the djamphir.

Dibs came up to stand on the other side of me. "What if he leads You Know Who here?" He questioned

Ash growled as if in response.

"I guess we should take that as a no." chuckled Shanks.

"Come on guys it's getting late and we haven't had a good night's sleep for days" called Graves already walking out the doors.

I ran to catch up with him, the guys close behind me. We met our guide back at the stairs and he led us to our rooms.

Dibs' room was next to Graves and mine with Shanks' across the hall from us.

Charles had told us before that they had no adjoining rooms so they put us in one of the apartments instead.

The inside had a common room with two bedrooms on either side and a bathroom to share. I chose the bedroom on the right throwing my bag down on the bed. The set up and colors were just like the one at the other Schola.

"You think they use the same interior designer at all the Scholas?" I called to Graves making my way back to the common area and throwing myself on the couch.

"I was just thinking that." Graves responded while picking up my legs, only to put them down on his lap after he made himself comfortable on the couch. "I barred every door and window except for the ones in your room. We're going to have to do that before we go to sleep."

"Kay" I replied simply.

For I while we sat in a comfortable silence, that is until I broke it.

"I'm sorry" I pretty much whispered.

Graves' head shot up towards me. "What for?" He asked looking confused.

"Asking you to help Ash even after what he did to you. You must think I'm being really selfish." I answered never looking up from my lap.

"Dru I could never think that about you. As for the big bad wolf, I'll get over it. I'm curious about what's going on with him too. So stop worrying about me.

I looked up at him now with tears in my eyes. "But it's my fault you were bitten in the first place. " I near sobbed.

"Are you crazy Dru? Before I met you I was a guy living alone in the mall. Now I have you and the guys. Plus, it's like you always say, I get to turn into superman whenever I want. To me, Dru, meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

His words made me smile, but I couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Aw. Dru come here." He ordered opening his arms for me.

I quickly crawled over to him resting my head on his chest, listening to the now familiar sound of his heartbeat.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was in my bed with Christophe sitting next to me.

"Morning little bird."

* * *

So I'm leaving for Rhode Island on Saturday for a couple days where I will have no internet. I'm hoping to have one more chapter done before I leave. If not then will be posting two next time.

Next chapter will go in blooming a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I actually rewrote the first half of this chapter for the two reviewers who are Christophe fans. For my Graves fans believe me I'm getting there. I'm even excited to have Dru and Graves finally get together, I just need to build into it.

I pumped this chapter out in one night so the more you review the more inspired I am to write.

Like I said last chapter I'm going away for a couple of days so the earliest I'll be able to update again is Wednesday. Its either going to be one long chapter or two chapters depending if I get a chance to write.

Anyways I'll let you get to the story now. By the way I don't own any of the settings or characters from Strange Angels.

* * *

Chapter 3

"We have to stop meeting like this." I mumbled rubbing the remains of sleep out of my eyes.

Before I could put my arm back under the blanket Christophe quickly took a hold of it. I watched as he slowly brought my hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

The touch of his lips brought on different memories; one being the kiss he gave me at Andy's house. Then the memory of him biting me, slowing tearing away pieces of me.

At that thought I quickly tried to shake my hand free, but Christophe's hold just tightened.

"I can smell the change in you. You'll soon be blooming." He whispered finally letting go of my hand.

"How soon, is soon?" I wondered quietly, tucking my arm back under the blanket.

"Two weeks tops. You must ensure that you receive training before that or you could end up losing control." He explained to me.

"It's already taken care of Augie is to be my mentor for the time being." I informed him.

"Augustine is here? Good now we have someone on the inside we can trust. Did Charles give you a hard time?"

I almost laughed at that. "He tried, but Graves pretty much put him in his place."

"Speaking of dogs…what are you going to do about Ash? He's a risk to your safety." Christophe was making it pretty obvious that he was still mad about me making him take Ash with us.

"I'm still trying to figure it out. As for him being a risk to my safety, he's saved me twice now. If he wanted me dead I would be." I was starting to get upset. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Knowing Augie tomorrow was going to be very painful.

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?" he sighed

"Nope, not at all." I replied lowering myself back down onto my pillow.

"Alright little one I'll let you sleep." He whispered leaning over to kiss my forehead and then he disappeared

……….

When I woke up again it was to the sound of knocking on my door and Graves shouting for me to wake up.

"Go away," I grumbled "it's still dark out."

I could hear Graves laugh on the other side of the door.

"Either get up and get in the shower or I'll make sure there's no hot water."

"You're evil!" I shouted throwing off my covers and opening the door to see Graves looking pretty proud of himself.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said making my way to the shower.

"Good. When you're done we can talk about the visitor we had this morning."

"Great" I mumbled shutting the door.

My shower didn't seem like it could last long enough. I wasn't ready to tell Graves that in less than two weeks I would be blooming into a half sucker.

When I got out of the shower Graves was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

I sat down next to him, tucking my legs under me and faced him.

"Christophe came to see me." I told him flat out.

"And what did our lovely friend want?" he questioned full disdain.

"He told me I was going to bloom in less than two weeks." I blurted out, trying to rip this band aid off as quickly as possible.

"Oh," Graves said surprised "Um okay." He added trying to regain his composure.

"No, Graves not okay. I'm becoming part sucker and you're part wulf. What if my changing makes us hate each other? You saw what it was like at the other Schola." I rushed. It was like the faster I spoke the less painful this would be.

"That's not going to happen." Graves answered evenly.

"You don't know that!" I almost shouted at him. Why wasn't he as upset about this as me?

"Yeah, I do. We were friends before all this shit happened and we'll continue to be friends after."

I couldn't believe how calm he was. He had so much faith in our friendship, in me, that he wasn't even worried.

"What if I bloom and I can't control myself?" I said now voicing my main concern.

"Then we'll work through it. Dru the only way I'll ever stop being there for you is if you don't want me there anymore. Even then I might put up a fight."

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"Alright then, I got up early to talk to Augustine about your training. We both agreed your main focus should be on combat and defense and if we have time left over some other classes like history and stuff."

"Great I'll be sure to thank you as I get my ass handed to me by Augie." I moaned

How is it I could go from no training to almost 24-7 worth?

"No problem. Come on lets go get some food in you so you can throw it up later." He laughed pulling me off the couch.

"I'm glad my pain humors you." I whined climbing to my feet and following him out the door.

* * *

Reviews make me jolly like a rancher!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update. My cousin was in a car accident (she's fine) and I've been running around. Add school and you have a pretty excuse.

A shout out to Flight at Night – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Also I wanted to thank everyone for the Reviews ^_~

Anyways…I don't own the character, setting, or pretty much anything from the Strange Angels series.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Breakfast was like all the others – lots of stares and me sitting by myself.

Dibs, Shanks, and Graves were there, but they were too busy playing bodyguard to actually sit down.

"I hope you guys know how much you suck." I berated them over my cold toast.

"Sorry Dru just following orders." Dibs let out a nervous laugh while glance at Graves.

I still didn't understand how Graves became alpha dog all of the sudden. That fact the Shanks wasn't giving him a hard time made it even weirder. I guess after that night in the forest a lot of things changed. Graves really stepped up and took control when all things seemed lost. It was hard to believe this was still the same kid who sat in front of me in history. He had changed though. It was like this person had always been inside of Graves and the bit from Ash just unlocked his hidden potential.

"Come on Dru you're going to be late" Graves informed me while his glaze continued to search the area around us like something might jump out of the shadows at any moment.

"Kay" I chugged the rest of my coffee and followed my wulfen pack.

Graves took lead, Shanks followed behind, and was Dibs next to me. He would stay by my side if Graves and Shanks had to fend off any unwanted visitors.

We made it to our destination without any real problems…thank god

Augie was already there waiting for us.

"It's a good thing you weren't late. I guess I'll have to save that punishment for next time."

I knew he was just trying to scare me, but well it was working. Knowing Augie that punishment could have been pushups on a bed of hot coal.

Meanwhile, Graves was dividing his team. Dibs was to stand guard near the door, while Shanks patrol the nearby hallways. Graves was staying in the room to ensure Dru safety and if need be escape.

They were taking their job way to0 seriously Dru thought, it's like they were Secret Service or something.

"Right, Dru I want you to do some stretching and then we're going to go straight into sparring. I want to see how well your daddy trained you." Augie said quickly drawing my attention away from the guys.

"Oh this should be fun."

It was just like I thought I could hold my own for about five minutes against Augie until he finally got tired of ignoring all my opening and proved just how weak my defenses truly are.

We worked all the way through lunching, because according to Augie I wasn't doing any work that was worthy if the luxury of eating.

When Augie finally said we were down for the day I fell to the mat exhausted. I knew if I didn't go now I would miss what was left of dinner, but I had been worked so hard today that my stomach refused to even the think about food.

"Get some rest, tomorrow the really work begins. We're going to work o your strength training." One last evil grin my way and a nod to Graves and he was gone.

Graves stared down at me "You dead?" He asked, lightly kicking my shoe to ensure I was still alive.

Instead of replying I simply swiped his legs out from under him.

He fell to the ground with a grunt.

I acted quickly straddling him, using my body to pin him down.

"I've been tossed around all day like a rag doll! How do you think I feel?" I demanded grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

He didn't reply right away, but then he broke into a grin and next thing I knew I was under him.

"Knowing you, you probably loved every minute of it." He smiled.

It was that smile that did me in. Even after getting the shit kicked out of me all day his smile could make everything look brighter.

Without even thinking about it, I pulled him closer using the shirt that was still tightly clutched in my hand. It all happened really fast after that, but before either of us knew it our lips crashed together.

At first the kiss was rushed and messy but filled with passion it was like at any moment something would rip us apart. When we both realized nothing was going to happen we slowed down, but the passion didn't.

It was like everything we had been feeling was in this kiss. Fear of losing one another, love, sadness, and even the smallest bit of anger. Oh and there was lust, believe me there was lust.

We started relaxing more and more into the kiss. I let go of his shirt and wrapped my arm around his neck bringing him closer to me. At the same time he placed his hand at the small of my back, pressing my body close to his.

In this moment I felt internally whole, every crack was filled with Graves.

And it was just at this moment that there was a cough near the door.

Our lips broke apart quickly, but our bodies didn't react as willingly.

Graves let out a small groan, most causing me to almost break down in giggles. He grinned at me before turning to glare at Shanks and Dibs.

"What?" He near growled.

I looked over at the two, still wrapped around Graves like a bow, and smiled. As embarrassing as this was, it was still pretty funny.

Shanks winked at me before turning his attention back to Graves.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was okay. August left a while ago, we thought maybe something had happened. I guess we were right something did happen, just not a life threatening as we thought."

At this Graves breathed out a full on groan and tucked his face in the crook if my neck.

"Go away." He mumbled against my neck

His lips and breath tickled me, making me finally break and let out the laughter I had been holding back.

Upon hearing it I could feel Graves smile against my skin.

"We'll just be outside." Dibs grabbed Shanks and dragged him outside.

"But I want to watch" Shanks joked.

Graves head shot up "Out!" he yelled with a look that could kill.

"Leaving." Responded Shanks and quickly shut the door behind him.

Graves tucked his head back to his resting placing.

He kissed my neck before pulling back. He stood pulling me up with him.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He ran his thumb over my knuckles once before letting go and calling for Dibs and Shanks.

The team took their usual formation. Graves at head, Dibs by my side, and Shanks following close behind.

"Sorry about before, but can I say it's about time." He sent me a quick little smile and turned his attention back to his surroundings.

I smiled up at him and give his elbow a squeeze.

Graves did a quick sweep of the rooms before I was allowed to enter. I almost started laughing again at how crazy this all was. Wasn't it a couple of week ago I was the one doing the sweeps and protecting Graves.

Times they are a changing.

* * *

I know I promised a longer chapter, but I got zero writing gone while I was away and then things got crazy once I got home. Good news is I already started chapter 5 and it should be up shortly, like before Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains a lot of Dru and Graves…okay all just Dru and Graves.

I really tried to portrait Dru like she is in the book, but I might have went a little overboard on the lovesick girliness (yeah I just made up that word).

Anyways thanks again for the reviews and adds, they make me :)

Right and I don't own any part of the Strange Angels series... :(

* * *

Chapter 5

It's six am and I have yet to fall asleep

The reason being, a stupid half wulfen half human named Graves. After we got back to the room he went straight to bed not even bothering to say goodnight to me.

So now I'm laying here thinking of all the possible things that could have went wrong during the kiss. I mean he kissed me back right, so he must have some sort of feelings for me. What if I'm a terrible kisser and he was so grossed out he didn't what to talk to me again.

This is crazy. I'm Dru, I've been fighting things that go bump in the night almost my whole life. I am not some girl who gets worked up over a guy! Who does he think he is, ignoring. Enough is an enough.

With that thought I threw my blankets back and stormed over to Graves' room. I almost kicked the door down I was so furious.

"What's your problem," I demanded once I entered Graves' room. "Is there a reason you're not talking to me?"

Graves, who nearly jumped out of his skin when I first tore my way in, was now too busy rubbing the sleep from his eye to look at me.

"What are you talking about?" He mumbled.

"I'm talking about how after the kiss you haven't even looked at me once! What the hell Graves, did I do something wrong"

Graves almost shot out of bed when I said that.

"No!" He pretty much shouted "No, you did nothing wrong. You're perfect. It's just…god I don't know Dru."

My fury was slowly dissipating.

"Graves talk to me."

"Alright, the thing is that you don't have time for me-"

I cut him off quickly "What are you talking about! We share a freakin' room and you follow me around all day."

I was starting to get angry again.

"That's not what I'm mean," Graves nearly yelled

I could tell he was getting frustrated, so I decided it might be best to just listen and keep my mouth shut.

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't have time for me to cloud things up for you. You need to focus on your training and the whole saving the world from the boogey man. I can't take any of your attention away that. Right now it's the most important thing."

"Are you done?" I questioned lazily.

I thought it was going to something like he didn't have feelings for me. This I could handle.

Graves looked up at me, surprised that I wasn't taking this as seriously as him.

"Dru you-"He tried to example.

"Shut up, it's my turn to speak now." I state coolly sitting on the bed.

"I'm a big girl Graves. I have been dealing with this shit my whole life. I know you feel this need to protect me all the time, like it's your job to make my life easier. This though, this hiding what we have because it's not a good time, is not make my life easier. There may never be a right time Graves. We don't know if we'll make it through the night, so why wait for later when we have now."

I reached for his hand, slowly intertwining our fingers together.

"Because Graves when I'm with you I get to escape from all the darkness and just feel whole again."

I looked up at him, trying to read his reaction to my little speech.

I quickly got my answer though when he brought our interlocked hands to his mouth kissing the back of my and my knuckles.

"So you're saying we should live in the moment." He whispered, his lips grazing over my beat and broken knuckles with each word. Sending shivers down my spine.

All I could do was nod.

He brought our hands to rest back on the bed. "At this moment I think you should go back to bed. Augie is going to be whipping you all over the floor in a couple of hours at least you can be well rested.

"That's not what I'm feeling at this moment" I said shaking my head.

And with that I pretty much jumped on top on Graves.

"No, at this moment I just want to be with you." I breathed.

Bring my lips slowly down to his.

He responded to the kiss like it was just as natural as breathing.

I bit his lower lip begging for him to let me deepen the kiss. He granted my wish, letting our tongues dance with one another.

Graves slowly pulled back causing me to whimper at the lost of his lips

Instead, they were replaced on my neck where he left trail of kisses.

I gasped in surprise and pleasure when he bit my neck only to cover it in cool soft kisses after.

We continued to kiss and pet. Not going too far, knowing that we would both have a hard time stopping.

Later, when we both were out of breath, we just laid there wrapped in each other's arms.

"So that dip shit you were holding out for, does he know you like him?" Graves questioned, petting my hair slowly as I rest my head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

I knew he was smiling just by the sound of his voice.

"Oh, I think he knows." I replied, kissing him quickly on his neck, right on the little red hickey I left him. He's not the only one who could bite.

We both quickly fell asleep neither one of us looking forward to having to leave our little get away.

* * *

So that's chapter 5, a little steam between Dru and Graves. I know some of you were crossing your fingers for a lemon, but it's rated T. If you want me to make a one-shot off this chapter I might consider it or if you want to write one LET ME KNOW either way.

Xoxo Bella B


End file.
